This grant is a request to participate in a multi-center randomized, double blinded clinical trial to determine whether blood pressure lowering therapy reduces the rate of mortality and morbidity from stroke; and secondarily the occurrence of specific nonfatal morbid events, total mortality and cardiovascular mortality in men and women age 60 and older with predominantly systolic hypertension. The basic objectives of this center are: to complete a preliminary study of approximately 30-40 men and women followed for one year to determine the ability to recruit participants, efficacy of reducing systolic hypertension without untoward side effects and maintenance of the population for at least one year. Presuming that this aspect of the protocol will be successfully completed, then the second goal will be to screen and randomize into the trial 400 men and women, train a staff, assist with protocol development and then follow the protocol carefully through the time period of this clinical trial.